Snake-Eyes
Snake-Eyes is a character from G.I. Joe and is considered to be one of the most popular character in the series, Along with his rival, Storm Shadow. Snake-eyes was orignally a normal solider who served in the Vietnam War along with later G.I. Joe member Stalker and later rival, Storm Shadow. While on a mission, Pursuing Viet Cong soldiers opened fire, blinding Snake Eyes and severely damaging his vocal cords. Upon returning home from the war, Snake Eyes met with Colonel Hawk, who informed him that his family had been killed in a car accident. Soon, He went to study the ninja arts with Storm Shadow's family, the Arashikage Clan. While there He and his Former friend Storm Shadow competed for the attention and favor of the Hard Master. During one of Snake Eyes training sessions the Hard Master expressed his desire for Snake Eyes to take over leadership of the clan instead of his nephew, Storm Shadow. Snake Eyes refused, and the Hard Master continued with the lesson. During a sestion, However He was framed for the death of the head master. this began he and storm shadow's bitter fued. Now a member of G.I. Joe, He is constantly at odds with Storm Shadow. But he still knows somewhere, Storm Shadow might still have a bit of Good in him. Weapons Battle In G.I. Joe headquarters, Snake-Eyes is practicing his sniper skills with a Remington 700. Nearby, Deadpool is watching him from a building roof, having been hired by Cobra to assainate him. Deadpool says "how much more obvious can you freaking get?", and pulls out his Dragunov sniper rifle. He aims and says "peek-a-boo! I kill you!" before pulling the trigger. Snake-Eyes feels a pain in his arm and sees Deadpool on the roof. He reloads his Remington 700 and fires a shot that hits Deadpool in his stomach. However, it doesn't kill him because of his regeneration ability. He says " Ha ha! It's just a flesh wound! Now I hope you like a certain candy called... KA-BOOM!" With that he hurls an RGD-5 Grenade. Snake-Eyes sees he grenade, though, and jumps out of the way. Snake-Eyes swicthes to his M-16 while Deadpool pulls out his AKM. Deadpool fires the rifles manically, while yelling "Bang! Bang! Bang!". Snake-Eyes hides behind a large trash can while Deadpool continues to fire his AKM until it runs out of bullet. He says, "Hey, guy writing the battle! this is not funny!" Snake-Eyes pops out of the trash can and shoots Deadpool in his chest. Deadpool grabs his chest and says " Gah! Son of a b@$%&!". Deadpool pulls out a MAC-10 while Snake-Eyes pulls out a Mini-Uzi. They both fire their weapons at each other until Snake-Eyes runs out of ammo. Deadpool kicks him down, points the MAC-10 to his head and says, "I know what you're thinking. "Did he fire six shots or only ten?" Well, to tell you the truth, Due to a sudden head injury, I kind of lost track. But still you've got to ask yourself one question: "Do I feel lucky?" Well, do ya, punk?" He pulls the trigger to the MAC-10, only to find it's out of bullets. "Again," says Deadpool, "not funny." Snake-Eyes kicks him back and pulls out a whip chain. Deadpool retaliates by pulling out two Sai. The two slash and whip at each, each trying to gain an edge. Deadpool finds an opening, and stabs Snake-Eyes in his hip. Snake-Eyes counters by whipping Deadpool upside the head. As the two distance each other, Snake-Eyes pulls out a M67 grenade and drops it near Deadpool's feet. Deadpool yells "Oh, Sh-!!!", right before the grenade blows up. Snake-Eyes bows in respect, but Deadpool is still alive! Both ninjas unsheathes their swords and clash. Because Deadpool has two swords, he has an advantage. Snake-Eyes, however, has fought Storm Shadow, and uses his experience to his advantage. During the skirmish, Snake-Eyes pulls out a trench knife and punches Deadpool in the face with the brass knuckles part. He then stabs Deadpool in his arm with the knife. Deadpool regains his senses, though, and dodges the next knife strike. Deadpool thrusts both katanas in Snake-Eyes' heart, ending the G.I. Joe operative's life. Deadpool stares at Snake-Eyes' dead body and says, "welcome to loser-ville! Population: you!". expert's opinon Snake-Eyes may have had more accurate weaponary and better skill, but Deadpool's manical way of battle and regeneraion ability was too much for Snake-Eyes to handle. Category:Warriors Category:Normal Warriors Category:Special Forces Warriors Category:Comic Book Warriors